Senseless
by Hellish
Summary: To get Mikan out of his mind, Natsume drank himself silly only to find out that his intoxication got the better of him as he landed and slept in her room.
1. Chapter 1

_**Senseless**_

By: Hellish

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice, if I had, I would have made more episodes plus I would have added more romantic angles towards Mikan and Natsume's relationship.

Author's Note: Okay, so I'm wavering farther and farther away from my Harry Potter fan fictions, but I've been recently having this writer's block ever since I was addicted to Gakuen Alice and I found Natsume and Mikan's romance deeply intriguing. One warning though, this is my first attempt to write a Gakuen Alice fan fiction plus I'm a new fan so some details may not be accurate. Spare me the flames, constructive criticism is purely acceptable though.

Summary: To get Mikan out of his mind, Natsume drank himself silly only to find out that his intoxication got the better of him as he landed and slept in her room.

* * *

'Some night to get wasted' Natsume thought as he watched the vague light passing through three nearby windows playing tricks with his head making the path look uneven and bent.

He walked through the dimly lighted halls of the academy clutching a bottle of vodka in his right hand.

He really shouldn't be drinking; especially not one bottle but then he found no alternative for his recent confusion.

His vision was blurred and he was certainly having trouble in walking, he was limping more like, in this state his sixteen year old body was harder to manipulate than usual.

To him, everything seemed bigger and a little bit out of place.

But what the hell, it was his fault for giving into his thoughts so easily.

He gave a slight shiver as a cold wind brushed through his neck, he rarely drank, in fact this was one of the rare days that he did, and if he did, his best friend Ruka would be with him.

And they rarely drank themselves silly

He wasn't exactly sure what made him down a bottle and drive himself senseless, but somehow as he could recall it had an eerie connection to a certain auburn girl who he tried so hard to block out of his head.

She was getting closer to him by each passing day.

Getting too close for comfort

Getting too close for him to handle

And getting too damn close to discover the hidden person he tried to conceal from everyone else.

He tried so hard to put up a cold and almost cynical façade, but with this annoying girl around, it was hard to keep that façade up.

And he might find himself in a situation he never wanted to be in

A situation wherein emotions got the better of him

Where it took hold on his head and made him surrender to it

No, she shouldn't be able to do this to him

But her carefree, generous and completely loving personality struck him off guard

_She was everything he was not_

_And in some weird way, that appealed to him for she was the fitting puzzle to his cold and cynical personality _

Their differences were too extreme but somehow, the extremity of such was what had drawn him to her.

And it drove him nuts when all he could think about her especially since he tried so hard to cloud his head with thoughts beyond her, thoughts that lead no way near her, thoughts that blocked her out of his head.

But somehow, that little girl always managed to find her way back into his head

And he had it

Which is why he drove and bullied himself into drinking a bottle, just to block out all surging thoughts regarding an auburn haired girl.

The earlier events did nothing to help either, if not they only intensified the situation…

_**He was perched on a nearby shade of an enormous tree; autumn was creeping around the corner as he saw the leaves turning to a deep color of scarlet…**_

_**Scarlet, just like his alice **_

_**He stared at his manga, he wasn't really reading, just thinking more like as he watched the free spirited youth make their way to the grounds laughing about and kidding around like they didn't care. **_

**_Like they studied in this school as if it was a normal school_**

**_As if it was almost nonsensical to study here_**

_**It was too easy for them, they were not doing anything to Persona's bidding, and they certainly aren't risking their necks for the Academy's benefits and advantages. **_

_**As he thought more about it, he really didn't like to complain much less think about his given situation. **_

_**But somehow, watching the students prance about made him feel and wonder what it would be like just to be like them, free spirited and almost normal. **_

_**He wanted to know what it was like not to worry about when your next call would be or how it would be to live a life like theirs. **_

_**Most people find it as an advantage to be Persona's favorite, it had its limitless benefits for one, but to him it was more like a curse. **_

_**And his curse turned him into this monster now, cold and unyielding. **_

**_Oh, don't get him wrong, he had friends, a lot of friends but few he considered as real and close friends, but those friends only managed to see only one side him, a side he put up as a façade to mask the emotions he worked so hard to keep buried. _**

**_But one, just one annoying little girl was suddenly becoming a threat to his cool and unyielding stance. _**

_**A girl named—**_

"_**Mikan!" a nearby student shouted**_

"_**Don't worry, Yuu. I'll be right back I just want to greet Natsume-kun" she said brightly waving to her friend **_

_**Natsume instantly snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of her voice as he jerked back to reality, he looked idly to his right where he found a sixteen year old girl with light auburn hair making his way to him. **_

**_About midway on her sprint toward him, she tripped giving whoever was at the back of her a very good view of what her underwear might be that day. _**

_**Natsume stood up, clutching his manga as he walked up to her and offered his hand. **_

_**She smiled brightly at him as he merely scowled, "Must you trip every time, little girl?" **_

**_That simple sentence alone made her crack as she stuck her tongue out at him. _**

"_**I'm not exactly little anymore, Natsume and I do have a name it's Mi-kan, okay? MII—KAN…why don't you use it for starters?" **_

_**Natsume merely shrugged and shoved his other hand to his pocket**_

"_**What are you doing here anyway?"**_

"**_Oh, don't mind me I'm just here to find out how you are after mysteriously disappearing yesterday" she said _**

**_Natsume stared at her and she smiled once again, that warm smile that made her chocolate eyes twinkle, "I was worried about you" _**

_**That struck him, but he showed no emotion instead, he looked down and simply muttered, "You shouldn't be" **_

_**Mikan simply smiled and didn't find his indifferent ways the least bit bothering. **_

_**Natsume turned his back on her and made his way back to the shady tree **_

"_**Hey, Natsume waaiit---ooff" **_

_**Again, she tripped on a nearby branch **_

**_But this time, Natsume didn't bother to help her up instead he sat down on his usual place _**

"_**You're going to ruin that ugly face even more if you keep doing that, little girl" **_

_**She looked up and scowled at him, she looked so funny that Natsume fought the urge to laugh. **_

_**Her hair was tousled from where she fell and a leaf was stuck to her auburn air. **_

_**Now sixteen, Mikan wore her hair longer as it fell past her shoulders and her usual pigtails was gone replaced with a single high ponytail but she wore it down today and it stuck up all in the wrong places. **_

_**Her chocolate eyes were still warm and friendly and it was mere comfort just to look at them. **_

_**She has changed a lot, but still no matter how her looks have changed, her personality remained the same. **_

_**She was still the same Mikan he knew almost seven years ago**_

**_Nothing ever changed; she still had a warm heart even for persons who practically don't want her around. _**

_**She edged nearer to him so that she was now sitting across him. **_

_**Natsume ignored her and continued reading**_

"_**Where have you been?" **_

"_**On a mission" **_

"_**What are you reading?" **_

"_**RPG manga" **_

_**Mikan stared at him, he wasn't even looking at her**_

_**What's up with him today?**_

"_**Natsume—" **_

_**He suddenly looked up and leaned toward her and was found in a position she hardly considered friendly**_

**_Their faces were inches apart and she was breathing in his scent _**

**_She turned beet red but surprisingly he didn't notice or rather he didn't want to notice_**

**_Just when she thought he was about to do what she thought he would do, he simply took something from her hair _**

**_It turned out to be a leaf after he pulled it he leaned back to his usual position. _**

_**Mikan stared blankly at him, he then flicked the leaf toward her, "You worry too much, little girl"**_

_**Mikan stared at the leaf as it fell lifelessly back to the ground, then she looked at him. **_

_**Something was unusually different about him, he seemed too indifferent today. **_

**_She grabbed his hand that flicked the leaf to catch his attention but she was surprised at the coldness she felt when she did. _**

_**His hands were so cold, too cold, she instantaneously dropped the hand **_

"**_Nat—Natsume--?" _**

"_**I said don't worry about it, alright? So don't!" **_

"_**You're not feeling too well, are you?" **_

**_He shrugged as he stared at her worried face, she looked almost frantic _**

"**_Oh no, you overused your alice again and you're going to die soon—" _**

"_**BAKA! Don't kill me just yet"**_

_**But Mikan wasn't convinced, "But Nat—" **_

"**_I tell you I'm fine it's just a repercussion because I used my alice too much, don't worry about it, I don't have any serious ailments, so stop your whining" _**

**_She smiled again and looked at him, "You should talk to us more often, you know? Sometimes all you really need is your friends; they're your best comfort and were always here for you" _**

_**He looked at her, and she smiled warmly and sweetly at him**_

_**She really shouldn't be doing this, he was already in a tight situation and any more provocation from her wouldn't help**_

"_**I am your friend, Natsume so if there's anything bothering you—" **_

"_**You're hardly my friend, Mikan" **_

_**It took a long time for her to register that, then when she did she asked, "What—what did you say?" **_

"_**I am not your friend, I hardly am, in this kind of situation I am in, it's hard for me to acquaint with people and you're not any different"**_

_**Something inside of her must have snapped because tears were starting to form on her eyelids**_

**_Natsume was no stranger to her tears, though they always perturb him he tried his best not to offer comfort, it was a side of him he didn't want anyone to see and know. _**

**_She finally spoke up her voice cracking, "Then have a lonely life, I HATE YOU NATSUME!" _**

**_And with that crying voice scaring a few birds nearby, she ran off towards the academy, once when she was fully gone from his sight, Natsume sighed as he ran a lazy hand through his hair…_**

_**I'm a hardly a friend to you Mikan because…**_

**_I don't want to be just a friend to you _**

_**Something tells me I want to be so much more…**_

He swayed and hit a wall, his attempts were futile, he stared at the bottle

He was still _thinking_ of her

He had to find a way to get her out of his head fast

He stared at the door next to the wall, while pondering coincidence over his own doing

Much to his surprise, he ended up on her door.

He decided to peer in and see if the little girl was already tucked in, when he did however, he discovered that room was deserted.

Figuring that she was with her best friend in Hotaru's room, he invited himself in not really taking in the depth of the little girl's room, not really noticing how girly it was with all the frills and laces.

He stepped in and thinking that Mikan would not be returning till the next morning decided to let his intoxication take over him.

"Even better" he murmured to himself

He dropped the bottle and stared at her bed, it looked so suddenly warm and inviting and before he knew it, his eyes began to droop.

He yawned, and relaxed his shoulders a bit until they sagged completely

He couldn't think straight, he was way to sleepy to do so

Taking off his shirt, he had no second thoughts in lying on her bed

The soft velvety cloth of her bed against his bare chest made him feel warm and fuzzy all over, he was getting tired and he yawned more.

He inhaled the scent that clung to her bed

Vanilla, he thought

Typical little girl

He was well aware that he was in her bed, but he wasn't least perturbed by it or at least he was too drunk to care

With one last yawn, he felt his eyes close and went into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Mikan stared at her work and smile in spite of herself, she was quite proud with she had done, the canvas had bright pictures painted by her.

It was colorful and bright, everything she wanted the festival to be.

Tsubasa might think that the mural was a bit too pink with too much butterflies and flowers but hey, she loved the color and the images, it wasn't her fault she loved being a girl besides this was for her part of the attraction so he couldn't really dictate to her on what color and what images to use.

She smiled, it was a great accomplishment.

"ALRIGHT MIKAN!" she said giving herself a mental pat on the back

She wasn't supposed to do this until tomorrow but she wanted a free day with Hotaru tomorrow, her so called best friend might not always want her around but she found her presence comforting.

Giving one last admiring glance she walked out of the room smiling, she decided to visit the place again tomorrow and see the progress they were making.

The festival is only a week away and they were trying so hard to make their attraction even better.

She mentally planned out her day, firstly she was going to check up on her work and her fellow Special Abilities classmates and then she'll hang out with Hotaru, Ruka-Pyon and….Natsume...

Natsume…

Her mind blacked out as she thought about him, why did he have to be so mean?

Why was he so cold to her? She did nothing to him besides what's this crap about her not being his friend?

'What am I to him anyway?'

She shrugged, she really shouldn't care no matter how much it hurts to hear him say that she wasn't anything more to him.

She wasn't even friend

And she wasn't even close.

Whatever did she do to him that made him so irked up?

She can't even understand his ways, why he was so distant from the rest of her classmates, why he was always so alone, so isolated, so very much his own person.

So many times she wanted to crack him, wanted to see what he was trying hard to hide.

Trying to find out if at least there was a warm person inside that cool façade of his.

Because to her, there's no one that cold with no trace of warmth in his or her life

It just wasn't possible

And to think his alice is fire, so much in contrast to his personality.

She wanted to know so much about him but when they talk about things that suddenly pertained him, he withdrew and talk about other things instead.

As she made her ways towards the edge of the corner, she stopped in a nearby comfort room and rinsed her face, she felt really sleepy.

And no wonder when she looked at her watch it was past one in the morning, she must have really worked hard on her mural, Tsubasa will be so proud tomorrow.

Smiling in glee, she made her way out and went to her room.

Now a three star alice student, she had a better room and she couldn't ask for more.

Once inside, she yawned and felt her eyes close

She was too tired for anything

Amazingly tired, she took off everything except for her bra and panties.

She stretched and brushed her hair lightly a few times.

She yawned once more and when she stepped into the bed she felt a bottle drop and clatter

'What was that?'

Thinking that it might be one of her spare litter, she shrugged and got into bed and felt warmth envelope her.

As she moved about she felt something beside her.

She looked at her right and immediately thought that it was not a something but rather a "someone".

Before she could scream or shriek in fright and move away, a strong hand gripped her around her middle, on her waist holding her tight emitting a soft gasp from her.

She decided to yank his arm away from her body but before she could do so, the person was already and literally on top of her.

Mikan gave a silent gasp as she recognized who it was…

There was no mistaking those cold brown eyes, even in the dark…

It was Natsume in nothing but his boxers.

He continued to hold her waist tightly while his left arm was resting beside her head…

Mikan stared at him, at loss for words; there was a manic gleam in his eyes

"Natsume…."

"Got you, little girl"

* * *

Author's Notes: Okay, this was supposed to be a one shot! But surprisingly, it was too long! Maybe about three chapters only, and about the vodka, I was about to put in sake but then I realized that the Alice Academy(Yep, I'm a Filipino and that is what we call it here) is a bit modern and ahead than most schools I've seen in Anime. So tell me what you think in your reviews and to those of you who are wondering about this story, I have no intention in making this into a lemon as I terribly suck at those, I'm only sixteen so forgive me for saying so. I tried in my Harry Potter fics but somehow I really couldn't just write it out, mentally picturing it yeah but writing no…oookaay, why did I have to say that? Anyway, tell me what you think in your reviews and I'll be updating pretty soon:D 


	2. Chapter 2

**_Senseless_**

_**Chapter II**_

Disclaimer: Again, nothing in this fan fiction is mine. Aside from the plot, all else belongs to the wonderful creators of the anime who failed to please me in the romance aspect of Natsume and Mikan's relationship.

Author's Notes: To all of my reviewers and readers, I am deeply sorry for taking so long to update, I don't know I just mentally blocked out when I tried writing. Lol…some say I need a new muse. Anyway, I thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews, I didn't get that much feedback when I started writing Harry Potter fics yet this one's different. To my fellow pinays and pinoys, you all rock thanks for all your support and oh yea, PINOY AKO! We all rock; p I'm from Cebu by the way ;p

* * *

Mikan stared at the guy who was hovering above her with eyes as cold as ice.

His eyes were roving all over her body, making her feel more naked than she already is.

Warning bells were sounding off inside her head and personally, she thought she should act.

He was propped above her using his elbows as support, his hands clasping hers in a manner she found too intimate.

If she wasn't about to do something soon, surely she will find herself in a situation neither of them can handle

As he parted his lips, she could feel herself drawing in sporadic breaths and sporadic thoughts.

This was wrong! And she knew it…but as wrong as it seemed, she found herself giving an involuntary shudder.

What was it with him that made her so nervous, aside from the knowing fact that he was above her?

Aside from the fact that she was very much vulnerable right now

Aside from the fact that she found herself…wildly attracted to him

She shoved the thought away almost instantaneously as it had entered her head

She saw the glint in his eyes and instantly she felt a jolt in her stomach, something that terribly felt like…excitement?

No! Stop it Mikan…behave yourself, this is no time to be thinking of such things.

Thinking of things such as the stuff could happen in this kind of circumstance…

She mentally shook her head and gave herself a mental kick on the shins

No matter how much she seemed to be excited by the mere insinuation of their compromising position, she had to stop it before they go any farther than they should.

"Natsume let go—"

"Shut up!"

Mikan froze as he heard his hoarse voice, his voice was hoarser than usual and a bit slurred.

She looked up to him and smelled the faint scent of liquor combined with a tiny hint of sweat.

The combination was both sexy and forbidden, oh no…

Realization struck, Natsume wasn't here in his own accord, he came to her room because he was drunk.

Mikan felt a tinge of disappointment as she stared at his intoxicated state.

In one way or another, she was kind of hoping he was here because of her, because he wanted to apologize, because he wanted to confess…

Confess the things she's been wanting to hear from him ever since she has fallen prey to him, ever since she has fallen in love with him.

Mikan mentally shut that off from her mind, Natsume would never want her, he didn't even see her as a friend

It was hard to believe that the guy even had a heart, much less a heart for her

But still, seeing him in her room in nothing but his boxers brought her hopes up.

Even if she was afraid to admit it, in the back of her mind she knew she wanted and liked him but his cool stance and indifference was something that always placed and kept her at bay because as she always thought, a guy like Natsume is someone incapable of loving especially since he hasn't experienced it first hand.

But if she showed him what it was like, maybe she could change his entire perspective about it…

Her thoughts were cut off by his voice, "Little girl"

She snapped back into reality and for an instant panic and bile rose to her throat, she was with Natsume in nothing but her underwear and he was….oh lord, drunk!

Anything can happen, and if she would let that happen…God knows what she would do to shame herself!

An intoxicated Natsume seemed worse than a normal Natsume.

She had to do something and she has to do it fast.

"Natsume, get off me, you pervert--!"

"I said shut up, little girl!" he practically shouted

Mikan stared at him, he was wasted all right, his eyes said it all as the creamy brown color of his eyes dilated as she looked up to him.

She had to get him off her, in one way or another.

How the hell did he end up here anyway?

Mikan struggled against him, unconsciously rubbing her thighs in a provocative manner against his legs.

Natsume on the other hand, found this extremely erotic and suggestive and extremely annoying too particularly to his groins.

"Stop moving" he commanded

"I wont! Let go of me, Natsume!"

She was still struggling beneath him and Natsume found his restraint reaching it's breaking point.

"Mikan…"

She stopped her pointless struggle when she heard the pleading note of his voice. She looked up to him, his eyes piercing hers.

There was something suggestive in that glint of his eyes, something that sparked something within her.

Something that made her shiver

"Natsume, I told you to get of me—"

His control snapped, he didn't have much of it to begin with and catching her off guard, he claimed her lips in a suggestive manner.

Mikan was too stunned to move beneath him as she was held immobile by his lean body.

He was kissing her….

**HE WAS KISSING HER! **

Drunk or not, a kiss was still a kiss

But somehow, Mikan never pictured her first kiss like this.

Earning no response from her, his hands started roving all around her body, she didn't notice though as she was too baffled as to why he had suddenly kissed her.

She felt something click, her bra…

Her guard went back on again as she shoved him away from her with as much strength as she could muster.

Natsume was caught off guard as he was shoved and because of this, he tried to grab hold on her but instead, he grabbed her bra…

Mikan watched it play before her eyes, there he was dumbstruck holding the little piece of clothing that was used to support her breasts.

He looked magnificent, all lean and muscles but the stark addition of her lacy bra contradicted his entire aura and made it seemalmost hilarious.

He blinked twice and made the first comment, "So you wear strawberry bras too? What's this? Matching lingerie?. You are so childish, little girl…"

It barely registered to Mikan that she was half naked

Half naked in front of Natsume…

**HOLY CRAP!**

She grabbed the sheets and tore it away from him and covered herself completely and stood up from the bed.

Before she could run to the opposite side of her room, something held her back.

Or rather, something held the sheets back.

She looked behind her…

Good Lord! He was stepping on the sheets that were covering her nude body.

She had nowhere to run, if she tried…well, Natsume would be seeing something that he shouldn't be.

Not that he hasn't seen it a few moments ago, but still...

"You're not going anywhere, Mikan…"

Mikan spun around so that she would be facing him, but to her surprise, he wasn't even looking upto her. His hair was covering his eyes in a manner she found too serious for him.

Something was up, she knew it.

He came here for a reason, drunk or not…

"What do you want, Natsume?" Mikan said rashly putting her nose in the air in a snobbish way that might put him off

She was pissed that he came drunk only to give out orders

"To talk" came his curt reply

Mikan scoffed, "Do you call this talking? You were more like molesting me a while ago, and people don't normally talk in this kind of condition"

He blinked, "What kind of situation?"

Mikan turned beet red and looked away, then she muttered "You know, you stepping on the sheets and with me innothingbut sheer panties beneath it"

She was hoping he didn't hear it but surprisingly he did and he gave a chuckle.

After that he gave two more, and about minutes later, he was laughing

Mikan found this as an opportunity to escape but to her amazement, Natsume was still quick, even in an intoxicated state.

Before she could run, he stepped harder on the sheets causing it to fall limply on the floor and of course causing Mikan to stumble and lose her balance.

His reflexes were quick though, he caught her in time before her body made contact with the floor.

But somehow, Mikan found herself wanting not to be caught.

And in the same way, Natsume wished he hadn't caught her.

She was getting redder and redder by the moment.

He was getting more and moreuncomfortable as minutes passed by.

She was pressed against his chest, and with the sheets gone, they were both literally skin to skin.

He tried pushing her away slightly, but to his surprise she held on tighter

"Don't!" she hissed

"Don't what?"

"Don't push me away"

"Why?"

"You might see it!" Mikan retorted

A thin curve appeared on his lips as she said the mere insinuation of her nudity, then with a smirk he said,

"Not that there's nothing more for me to see…" he chortled

But he held on to her like she said, and the more he clung to her, the harder it was for him to keep his emotions buried…

He stared at her and it barely registered to him that he was holding her waist and likewise, she was holding him.

They were in such a compromising position, it surprised him that they just settled for holding and no kissing of the sort.

Something flipped inside of him and he knew what it meant, he couldn't deny it any longer.

"Hey Natsume…"Mikan whispered

Natsume looked at her to show her that he was listening.

"You said you wanted to talk, go on and talk, I'm all ears"

He stared at her and before he knew it, he was talking, "Well, I just wanted to apologize for the rash way I treated you a while ago, I just didn't know what was going on in my head and you were suddenly walking in, invading my thoughts. I guess you caught me in the wrong time"

Mikan had to hand it to him, he could still talk straight even if he was drunk

Shelooked up to his tall frame, expecting to hear more when she didn't he saw disappointment in her eyes…

Natsume sensed it, "What's up little girl?"

"Is that all?" she said holding him tighter than he expected

No, that wasn't all. I want to tell you everything but I just can't…I don't know if I can…

Something is holding me back, little girl

I don't want you to become my weakness

I don't want to be vulnerable to you

I don't want to fall for you...

"Natsume…I just want to know.."

"Know what?"

"Do you have feelings for me?" she asked, so innocently it marred his insides

Yes! I do have feelings for you, as much as I try to deny it!

"No, I'm sorry" he said flatly

He could literally see her heart breaking in front of him when he saw her eyes brim with tears.

In some instinctive and protective way, he wanted to dry them up but he knew he couldn't.

He couldn't become more involved in her than he already is

Even though it was literally breaking him apart and hurting him like hell…

She hung her head low and was sniffing and sobbing on his chest, he could actually feel the tears she shed for him on his skin.

She was crying because of him…

"Stop it, Mikan. I don't deserve your tears…" he said

For a moment, she stopped then she slightly laughed, slightly pulling away from himbut he held her close,

Mikan saw that it was pointless to struggle,so her body still against him, she mustered thecoldest voice she could ever give out,

"You're right, you don't deserve them, my tears are for someone who could and wouldlearn to love me back! God, I was so wrong! I am so wrong about you! How could I ever have felt so vulnerable with you? Why did I always have the feeling that you could easily break my heart? Oh yes, Natsume…you already did…"

He stared at her for a few moments, he didn't want to believe it

But having her declare it in front of him was another thing

Hewas stunned, he actually didn't believe what had flown out of her mouth, he wasn't expecting that.

He looked at her and then whispered closely, "Do you actually love me, Mikan?"

Mikan took a long time to reply and then she said defiantly, "So much, Natsume…so much that it breaks my heart, now if you don't mind, I'd rather have you leave my room before you can do more damage to my heart…"

He looked at her, he hurt her…he knew, but this was how it was supposed to be.

He can't have Mikan because in his dark life, he would only complicate hers.

He didn't argue when she pulled away from him, grabbed some sheets to cover her nude self and motioned for him to get out.

Somehow, when he went out of her room he didn't feel as intoxicated as he was before, but he felt lower than he usually did.

He hurt her, how could he have been so stupid? _But then again, even if it was all for the best, why was it breaking both of their hearts at the same time?_

* * *

Mikan instantly slammed the door on his retreating back and she slung back on the door, tears flowing out of her eyes.

There she was pouring her heart out to him while he stood indifferently.

She had never felt more rejected in her life than she was now…

She never had her heart broken before

And she was right in one thing

He can break her heart, and in one way or another….he didn't have one

He was jaded

Mikan dried her tears with the sheets she used to cover herself and climbed into bed.

As much as she tried to block him out of her thoughts, he came in and out.

So in the end, she dreamt about him and though she didn't know about it, he was dreaming of her too.

Though she didn't know it, her tears bothered Natsume more than she could ever know.

Her tears literally bothered him and broke his heart.

* * *

WOOOOOOHH! It's done! Lol, there's still a chapter three though, seriously I thought this would only be a two chaptered story, don't worry though the next one would be the last. I wanted to keep it simple so I'm not adding too much complications ;p So guys, as usual I want your opinions, this was all written in a single day I've been experiencing writer's block ever since I found a new guy I'm attracted to, lol ;p I wrote this out of compelling reasons, like your reviews of course;p Thanks for them by the way and oh, I hitched the rating a bit higher because of the nudity but I assure you that no lemon would be included in this story. Okay, that'll be all for now I'll be updating soon if I get the time as I am enrolled in Nursing(ick!) and from what I hear, they don't get much free time;p Well, let me just say that the next chapter is packed with fun;p lol I do hope you found this chapter entertaining as much as I had fun writing it, lol even though it was rushed;p See yah guys and thanks a lot for your support:D 


End file.
